The Broken Bottle
by hopewynn011
Summary: Dean reminisces about his past with John


John breathed a sigh of relief as he ended the call. He'd asked Nikki to give him some space over the weekend, asking her to go visit her sister or something, because he had work business to take care. It was a lie, of course, but thank God Nikki understood or she thought she did at least. Just then, Dean walked round the corner and flipped John's hat from his head to the floor. "Hey man." The younger man hopped onto the cargo box, sitting beside John, their thighs pressed together. "Hey" John let out a long slow breath, resisting the urge to lean a little closer. "Can you hang?" Dean said picking lint from John's shirt. The older man leaned back against the wall behind him. "No... But I am anyways." Dean chuckled wryly, and bit his lower lip "Good, cause I missed you and I got a surprise for you." John said with a wink. "Does it involve drinks, sweat and red marks?" The younger man said, flicking his tongue at his lower lip. John rolled his eyes at him, the expression on his face reminding him a little boy looking to get into trouble.  
>"Maybe, maybe more too." John laughed, and hopped off the box. "Later, okay?" Dean nodded and John left, a spring in his step.<p>

The show finished and the crew were busy packing up. Dean spotted John saying goodbye to Nikki at his rental car. John loaded their bags in the car, and for the first time, Dean felt like his claim to manhood had been diminished somewhat. It wasn't that big a deal, just new to him. The ride to the hotel was silent, and when they arrived at the hotel, both where stiff from the ride, groaning like old men as they stumbled up to their room, where they collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. They lay in silence for a few moments, before kissing, slow and deep, breaking apart reluctantly. "Take a bath with me?" John asked, hoping that Dean would say yes if only because the warm water would soothe his aching muscles. "Uh... Yeah, sure." Dean rose up on his elbows, a slight smile on his face, his voice tinged with uncertainty. John sat on the edge on the tub, swirling bubble bath through the warm tub of water, watching, as Dean got undressed. He quickly stripped his clothes off, and sank into the tub, groaning happily, as the warm water did its job. Dean smirked at him, and got in, settling himself between John's legs, resting his head against his chest. In water, the steam in the air, the whole moment was softly sensual, only heightened when Dean picked up a cloth and started gently washing John's chest.

The cloth skimmed lower, and Dean chuckled as John's hips bucked slightly into it. Once they were both clean, they laid there as long as their bodies would allow them, stepping out only when their skin was wrinkled, making them look like the old men they had sounded like on the way to the room. On the bed once more, Dean seemed to be trying to reaffirm his previously affronted masculinity, pinning John's wrists to the bed, dominating their kisses, playing just on the wrong side of rough for John's liking.  
>"C'mon... Don't." He mutters half-heartedly trying to shake his wrists free.<br>"Why? You know you like it." Dean smirks, kissing him again. The younger man lapped and nibbled at Cena's neck and collarbone, a trail of nipping kisses to his stomach. He sucked at the pink bud, flicking his tongue over it rapidly. Dean stopped suddenly, looking up at John. "Do you know how fucking bad I wanted you on Raw? I missed this." "I know, I know you do." John said softly, his tone quietly mournful, he misses Dean as much, but Nikki needs his attention too, he contractually obliged to spend time with her for the damn reality TV show, he can't be with Dean as much as he'd like.

Dean huffed a sigh and flopped down beside John, his hand skimmed over his side in a gentle caress, before he pulled into a tight embrace, his hands biting into the flesh of John's back. They lay in silence, staring at each other for a long moment, the older man reached up to move a piece of hair out Dean's eyes, then he laid a kiss to his forehead. He knew there was a clash coming in the future, knew that this calm stillness would soon be broken, they didn't call Dean unstable without good cause, John had seen just how unstable Dean could be first hand, had seen it when they first met in 2004. It had been an exchange much like this one. It had been in a faceless hotel room just like this, only it had ended with John scared, but aroused, Dean covered in cheap bourbon and bruises from John's teeth and hands. It had ended with John punching Dean in the face for damn near choking him out. It had ended with John being utterly, and completely aware that unstable was perhaps the kindest way to describe the madness that resided behinds Dean's eyes. It had ended in 2004, but it had restarted in 2006. It had restarted, and John can't say he really minds, he knows unstable, he likes unstable.

The younger man moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, his head he lowered. John absently wonders if he's learned to control the instability in himself, if this is a technique to try and rein it in. He turns to John with a hard, tight little expression, and John knew in that second what crossed his mind, he sat up behind, his arms holding Dean tightly, holding him as he lets out a long, slow breath. "Look, John. I... I know we've both changed but, I just... It was such a hard road to get to our relationship, and now look where we are." John licked his lips, wetting them, preparing to talk the younger man down from the metaphorical ledge."Dean, if you think I took anything from you, if you think I've damaged you in some way, I want you to tell me.""I don't want to talk about this now." Dean huffs, sitting rigid in John's arms. "Dean." John says coolly, now is as good a time as any to discuss what happened between them in 2004. "At the time, I thought I hurt you... I wanted to hurt you. I didn't care." Dean tries to stand, but John holds him in place, knowing that if he lets go he won't see the other man until at the next arena. "I was wrong... But now you've turned those wrongs into rights."

John laughs and pulls Dean back on the bed, moving so that he's braced over the younger man, smiling down at him. "Do you regret any of it?" Dean asked as he stared back up at John. "I dunno... In the end it all seems worth it." John answered with a smile, and a kiss that has Dean relaxing underneath him, his hands roaming down John's back. The first finger that breached him, made Dean moan, low and guttural. The second has him moan more, and by the time John's is entering his body, he's a moaninh mass of chaos beneath John, his hands scratching, his heels digging into John's back. John manoeuvres them into changing positions, letting Dean ride his member, moaning as Dean's hands massage his chest. He reaches up and tugs on the mess of the younger man's hair hard, ordering him to ride John's harder. "I have a surprise for you." John smirks, and reaches under a pillow, producing a small vibrating egg that he holds against Dean's member, making the younger man gasp, the vibrations rippling along his semi-hard member. John slowly ran the vibrator up and down Dean's shaft. Then he slowly slid it up towards the tip "John, don't! Not unless you want people to call the cops." Dean moaned out, his eyes closed. The volume of the noises he was making getting greater and louder the more John used the small toy on him.

"Then you better shut up." The older man laughed, and turned up the speed on the egg, his other hand moving over Dean's length."Oh fuck..." Dean's body reacted immediately to the sensation of the small toy dancing over the head of his member, his body trembling with his orgasm, the noises he makes nothing like anything John's heard before. Even Nikki, with all of her love of drama, has never come like that before. John pumped Dean until he'd milked every drop of fluid from him, leaving it pooling on his chest, whilst he thrust up into the exhausted younger man, coming shortly after. They cleaned each other off with a small towel left on the nightstand for that purpose, and Dean lay down onto John's chest. "Fuck.. Did that just happen?" He sounds dazed, groggy like waking from a deep sleep. John looked down and let out a laugh. "It did." He kissed Dean, a small gentle kiss.

"I love you." Dean said letting out a groan, hear something vague and indistinct in reply.  
>The next morning the younger man woke up to a rose and breakfast waiting on the nightstand. John had gotten him breakfast and bailed, again. But if nothing else, the older man knew what Dean liked to eat in the morning, pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee. He enjoyed the meal, though it would have been better if John was there though he never is. Once at raw Dean walked backstage John was sighing 8 by 10s to be sold later in the evening. Dean walked up behind him, leaned over and whispered "Thank you." John looked up and smiled, something elated in his eyes. "You're welcome". Dean looked down at the floor, considering his next move. "Come work out with me?" He said smiling, throwing a playful punch at the older man's arm. The older man looked up "That was unnecessary, but sure." "Shut up!" He lets go of the bar, intending to stand, but Dean's hands on his shoulders stop him. "You ever seen Spiderman?" John stares up at him confused. "Yeah... Why?" The younger man leaned down, slowly kissing him. Dean's hands cup John's face, his fingers in unusual places, and unfamiliar positions. "That was hot."<p>

"I know." Dean flashed a grin, looking like he might be up for something even hotter when all of a sudden the older man's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket, answering with a scowl, and sitting up on the bench. "Hello?" His tone changes suddenly, and Dean can tell he's talking to Nikki. "Shopping with Brie? She's allowed to buy clothes? The Goat's approved it?" John laughs, and Dean moves behind John, kissing his neck. Stop John mouths at Dean, but he ignores him, sucking on his neck some more, giving John the finger. John smirks as Dean sucks his extended finger, moaning around it in response to what Nikki is saying. He wraps up the conversation without further incident, scowling at Dean. "Really?" John said looking unimpressed with the younger man. "Too easy." Dean laughed back at him, his eyes alive with mischief. "Fuck you." John spat back, scowling at the howl of laughter Dean gives. "Later, yes we'll be doing that." The younger laughs with a wink. After finishing up in the gym, they end up in a diner, ordering the least unhealthy option on the menu, eating silence until halfway through when John stops eating and stares at Dean.

"You know I'm only me when with I'm with you." The older man sounds so earnest, and Dean has to hold the urge to laugh back. "Aww... That's cute." He mutters, stuffing fires in his mouth. "No! I'm serious!" John does sound very serious, and Dean keeps eating. "I do things with you, I just don't or can't do with Nikki. You make me... Be me." Dean glances up at the older man, at the raw honesty on his face and shrugs. "You know... I've thinking about what you said that night after Raw. About how you and I would be fighting for the championship... Did you really mean that?" John looked confused, and Dean supposed he had every right to, as far as subject changes go, it was an impressive one. You know... I've thinking about what you said that night after Raw. About how you and I would be fighting for the championship... Did you really mean that?" John looked confused, and Dean supposed he had every right to, as far as subject changes go, it was an impressive one. "Are... Are you serious?" There's something fragile in John's voice, but Dean ignores it staunchly, focussing on finishing John's fries too. "Of course I was. One day you'll be champion, you'll take it from me."

John says quietly, and Dean can't help but think back to the last two Internet darlings that took the Championship from John, one walked and the other is out with an injury that keeps getting worse, taking the title form John might not been an auspicious thing really. If nothing else though, at least John looks like he meant what he said. They finish eating, Dean making sure to pay for both meals, his still affronted masculinity protesting against John's platinum card. In the car, Dean pulls John into a passionate kiss, all teeth, tongue and scratching nails. "What the hell are you doing?" John all but screeches, and Dean stares at him, confused. "What? I can't kiss you?" Dean stares at him."We're in pub-" "So? What the hell, Cena?" Dean cuts him off, scowling, feeling bitter and small at being denied. The parking lot is deserted, there's no one around, no one to see, how dumb does John think he is?. "I'm sorry..." John sighs, smiling awkwardly. "I thought the whole thing with you and I on raw would go somewhere. I wanted to be your next opponent." He's changing the subject, but Dean can't call him on it, not when he did the same thing not five minutes ago. "You and Bray will be awesome, though I wanted it to be me." "John, I promise, when the day comes... I'll make sure to get you another five stars from Meltzer." That night, in the hotel Dean watches bad television and considers the last five star match Cena had, considers the last really good match Cena had, and considers the fates of his opponents. He wants to break that curse, he wants to be the man, and he wants to win a feud against John Cena.


End file.
